


Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

by Artisanthemage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Revnas Lavellan, lol, romantic af which a nice change for me considering i write mostly dark star wars crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Never in his life has he ever met nor ever again met a woman like Revnas(During the Winter Palace)





	

Solas can hear her heels click from across the room. She look both delicious and intimidating in that attire, taking notes from Madam de Fer's more likely. He can not help but look starting from her legs to her chest, eyes scanning how her tight breeches curve to her toned legs leaving nothing to the imagination of her hips. The black wolf fur pelts that fall down her chest (which she made sure to part to expose her cleavage) gave her a look of erotic intimidation.

_  
_ _ “They hide in sheep’s clothing but I embrace the wolf that I am in this Game.” She whispered in his ear when he met her in the carriage to the Winter Palace. _

Hm, how  _ delicious _ she would look bent over one of the tables here and-- Solas had to glance away for second when the thought struck him. Some divine being only knows what is running through the elf’s mind. Dark lustful thoughts that reminded him of his youthful days of indulgence. He watched her, studied her movements like a wolf in the shadows. She converse well with the nobles of Orlais. The Dalish accent that Vivienne and Lady Montilyet tried to break out of her but it was impossible, seemed to add to her exoticness to the the nobility _. “ _ My clan only seeks the knowledge of our people. Much how your scholars wish to learn from your past.”

She spoke so high, bold with no fear, yet elegant and soft. Solas could only guess from what he overheard from the servants of Winter Palace speak about the noblemen, that many men after meeting the Inquisitor will be sending gifts to win her hand.

But they won’t have it.

No, she already has given herself to someone. Someone far more deserving and yet not. 

“Solas!” Her voice full of joy when she found him, “Why are you hiding in the shadows?” She stood before him with a small smile on her face and her hand on his forearm. “Is everything okay? Have you had any trouble with the nobles?” Ah, her loving concern is always a welcomed warmth. “They are not quite sure what to make of me since I give nothing for them use against me.” He pats her hand to assure her. She removed her hand from forearm, “Good.”

“I do adore the heavy blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events.” 

“I thought you would be uncomfortable in a place like this, but you seem to blend right in, ha’ren.”

“I have seen countless displays in my journeys in the Fade. The powerful have always been the same, only the costume change.” She nodded and gave a hum in response. He will most likely be questioned about that journey when they returned to Skyhold. The conversation then went to if he has seen anything odd which he informed her that it would be wise to pay attention to the servants. The next question took him a bit off guard. “Do you have any interest in dancing?” He had not expect her to ask him rather he ask her to dance since it was only right, but she was always the one to beat him to the punch it seems. “I do but dancing with an elven apostate will win you favors in the court.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fenor, you seem to forget that I am an elven apostate myself,” Fenor, a precious wolf, her precious wolf. 

“I must go.” She looked her left at the two elven servants speaking in the far back of the room.

“Hunt well.”

* * *

 

Solas recalled that Revnas loved puzzles. She displayed that love when she solved two elvhen ruins rituals easily. The Game, must have been a complex puzzle to the death that she solved easily without any trouble. She embarrass Fiona for all the count to see, followed by riding Empress Celene of her cousin and reunited the Empress with her elven lover more than likely to improve elf and human relations. The Dalish elf just played everyone like puppet so artfully that he is sure Vivienne must be suprised that the woman who she at most times disagrees with seemingly became the master of the Game in just a night. The guests of the ball celebrated the Empress’s victory, he expected his vhenan to be apart of that crow but she was nowhere in sight on the ballroom floor. He found her on the balcony talking to a woman. A quick glance at the woman couldn’t tell him much but the aura around her quickly gave him a clue that she is a mage.

“I’m not surprised to find you out here. Thoughts?” From what he saw Revnas needed someone to talk to. She rub the back of her neck then lean against the stone balcony ramp. “Funny how love can divide and unite people, hm?” She sighed, “Honestly it was like playing matchmaker and a desire demon.” She laughed softly before sighing, “I wonder if the ancient elves had something like the Game.” She said under her breath. The elves did, Solas remembered and how it annoyed him at first until he saw how easy it could be played. “But the Empress is alive and Coryshite failed.” She smiled laughing at herself. 

Solas chuckled, “You have been around Sera a little too much.” He could hear the band playing and cheers of nobles. “Come before the band stop playing.” He took a step back moving behind her. Revnas turned around with a look of slight confusion on her face. “Dance with me.”

“I’ve love too.” This is what she had looked forward to all night. To just be with Solas without worrying about. No breach in the sky, no Corypheus, just Solas and Revnas.

“Ar lath ma vhenan’ara.”  _ Slowly, the words dripping from her tongue like honey  _ met his ears. 

In all his years both as a spirit, a servant, god, and finally a man has he ever felt so loved… So honestly loved not worship. Her Fade green eyes easily reading him like an open book. He open his mouth to try to speak but the words couldn't form properly without his voice cracking. His love came forth physically instead. Mashing his lips against her’s, arms pulling her close to him as if she will disappear at any moment. “ _Fenor_.” She whispered against his lips, “Vhenan.” Solas could get that word out. If only his mind connected to his body. If only his heart did not direct him to taking her, to seek out every moment he could to have her. She had become and always has never been prey. A raven at his side pointing out things he has not seen. A fellow wolf that hunts by his side. A cat trying to satisfy her curiosity. The list can go on though only “Vhenan” can truly describe her completely.  
“Isalan dera na aron tuelan.” She clawed at the back of jacket, begging for more. Oh, how he wish she was shame for him. If only he could tell her the truth, have her leave him instead of him leaving her. Or maybe she would surprise him like always and expect him for who he truly is? 

_ The only one question he will never know the answer to.  _

He will never know the answer to that question, for now he is who he originally was before Fen’harel, with the one he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Isalan dera na aron tuelan" - I lust to touch you like a creator  
> Fenor- precious wolf  
> -Elvhen used here is from Project Elvhen-
> 
> So, personally I wasn't into the Wolf & Halla idea for my Solavellan so I went with something else: Wolf & Raven. Fits cause Revnas wear Dirthamen's vallaslin and that Solas thinks of her as an equal rather than prey (tho lets be real that's hot too lol)


End file.
